El campo de batalla
by mullu
Summary: "En el campo de batalla, cada combatiente pelea por su verdad." Leve AU de la batalla final, en el que Draco pelea con los mortífagos.


Escrito para el arte de **malena-sama** en el Big Bang en Reversa 2011 (que se puede encontrar en: http: / hpbigbang-es. livejournal. com/ 11661. html). El cual, a su vez, está inspirado en un poema de William Cullen Bryant.

* * *

><p><strong>El campo de batalla<strong>

iii.

Lejos, muy lejos, sigue la batalla. Tan lejos, que sobre el rugido temible de los gigantes, sobre las maldiciones lanzadas a todo pulmón, sobre las bombardas y los muros que se derrumban, puede escucharse con perfecta claridad su respiración entrecortada.

Frente a frente, en un momento que parece extenderse sin fin, se miran. Él con la varita alzada (como le enseñaron a empuñarla, apuntando al pecho), con palabras asesinas en la punta de la lengua. Ella desarmada.

_No_. No exactamente desarmada. La varita descansa en su mano derecha, pero no la levanta, no apunta, no ataca. Podría, pero no ataca. Manchada de sudor y ceniza, de sangre y cansancio, la túnica negra raída, los ojos brillantes de adrenalina, sigue sin ser un animal arrinconado (sigue siendo la bruja más capaz que ha conocido en su maldita vida). Pero no ataca.

- No tienes que hacer esto,- dice, en cambio.

Y Draco recuerda a alguien que dijo algo similar hace no tanto tiempo (aunque parezcan siglos), antes de morir suplicando en la Torre de Astronomía. Alguien débil, sin esperanza, alguien que no entendió a qué se enfrentaba. Alguien que le ofreció una opción diferente.

Granger sabe con quién está hablando, Draco está seguro. Cómo lo sabe es un misterio. La capa cubre su cuerpo, la máscara su rostro. No ha dicho una palabra desde que se encontraron. Pero Granger sabe con quién está hablando.

ii.

Hermione tenía 16 la primera vez que vio a Draco Malfoy. No la primera vez que lo vio, claro (para entonces ya llevaba años martirizándola en los pasillos). La primera vez que lo vio por quien era realmente.

No fue su intención. Myrtle suele ignorarla y el baño del segundo piso, sin Myrtle dando la lata, es como cualquier baño. Nunca se le ocurrió que Malfoy iba a escoger precisamente a Myrtle como confesora. O que la confesora iba a preferir ignorarla que advertir sobre su presencia (conociendo a Myrtle, lo más probable es que haya sido su forma de alardear).

Nunca se lo contó a Harry ni a Ron. No lo hubieran entendido. _O tal vez sí_. Tal vez Harry lo hubiera entendido perfectamente. Tal vez él hubiera entendido mejor que nadie la historia de un chico que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo manipulado, que se sentía atrapado en un destino maldito por culpa de su sangre (siempre la sangre).

Y tal vez quien le partió el corazón esa tarde no fue un mortífago de 16 años con una misión que lo asustaba tanto que no se atrevía a hablar de ella directamente. Tal vez fue esa otra persona, escondida bajo el orgullo, bajo la apariencia, atrapada tras la Marca Oscura, escudada por muros de insultos y arrogancia.

Tal vez no es que haya visto a Malfoy por quien realmente era. Tal vez la razón por la que nunca se lo contó a nadie, por la que el secreto siempre pareció demasiado íntimo para compartirlo, es que vio a la persona que a Draco Malfoy le hubiera gustado ser.

iii.

No se trata de sangre, por supuesto. Voldemort dice que se trata de sangre, porque la sangre es ancestral e inevitable, una manera sencilla de dividir a la gente, una idea con la que es fácil comulgar cuando necesitas sentir poder sobre otros. Pero no es una guerra de sangre contra sangre, y por eso Hermione nunca ha dudado que vencerán.

Pelean contra la intolerancia. Pelean por la libertad. Y por eso, aunque caigan mil veces, no pueden dejar de levantarse. Aunque pierdan mil batallas, no pueden dejarse vencer. Pase lo que pase esta noche, cuando los mortífagos y sus aliados estén hartos de pelear, cuando el poder ganado no pueda compensar la pérdida, cuando el cansancio en sus huesos pueda más que el miedo, la resistencia seguirá teniendo motivos para resistir.

Pelean por la libertad. Y lo que no todos entienden en el campo de batalla (y tal vez ésa es la razón por la que siguen peleando), es que pelean por la libertad de todos.

Draco Malfoy le apunta al pecho y sus ojos tiemblan bajo la máscara.

_También por la tuya. Por tu libertad._

- No tienes que hacer esto,- dice, y el susurro se escucha claramente sobre el retumbar lejano de la batalla.

Despacio, con el corazón en la boca, guarda la varita en la túnica.

- ¿Qué estas…?

Despacio, muy despacio, levanta la mano desarmada hacia la máscara.

Malfoy deja de respirar (o a lo mejor es ella, no está muy segura).

i.

Cuando estaban en cuarto, la hermana menor de Pansy se dedicó a seguirlos durante meses, quejándose de un niño que le hacía la vida imposible. Le ponía apodos, le jalaba las trenzas, la hacía tropezar en los pasillos… Una vez la dejó pegada a una silla en la Sala Común, y mientras Draco levantaba el hechizo, escuchó a Pansy explicarle con calma que "solo lo hace por llamar tu atención" y "lo que pasa es que le gustas".

A veces se pregunta si eso es lo que cree Granger que le pasa a él. Es muy divertido, hasta que empieza a considerar la posibilidad de que tenga razón. La maldita sangresucia rara vez se equivoca.

Es bonita, supone. Pero es una_ sangresucia_. Cómo se vea no hace diferencia. No, no es eso. Tiene una fuerza que la enciende por dentro. No es que sea tan inteligente, Draco está seguro. Es esa compulsión que tiene por el estudio, esa avidez con la que devora toda la información a su alcance. La ha visto pelear con la misma pasión. A todos ellos. Los ha visto entregarse a la batalla sin dudar un segundo que el sacrificio vale la pena. Avanzar sin guardar nada para el camino de regreso. Es una pasión que no puede llevar a nada bueno. Que solo puede llevar a errores estúpidos. Es demasiada entrega, demasiada confianza, demasiado fuego. Nunca ha visto nada así en Slytherin, ni en la familia Malfoy. Y está seguro de que no existe nada parecido dentro de él mismo.

Y es eso, en el fondo. Es de allí de donde vienen las burlas y los insultos. Porque no es posible que sea algo bueno. No es posible que Granger, que Potter (que incluso el idiota de Weasley, por Merlín), tengan algo que un Malfoy no puede alcanzar. A menos que sea algo malo, algo ridículo, algo que los haga más vulnerables.

iv.

Hay conflictos irresolubles, verdades inalcanzables. ¿Quién tiene razón, en una guerra? Cada bando, cada combatiente, está convencido de su ideal. Alguien vencerá, finalmente, y decidirá que "verdad" se hará inmortal en los libros de historia, quiénes fueron los héroes y quiénes los villanos, qué rendición fue honrosa y cuál traicionera.

Pero en el campo de batalla, cada combatiente pelea por su verdad.

Hermione le quita la máscara, despacio. Su verdad es más compleja, más profunda. Su lucha no termina con la caída del bando contrario. Su batalla no puede ganarse con maldiciones. Existen esclavos en el mundo mágico. Existe injusticia. No solo la esclavitud obvia de los elfos, no solo la injusticia obvia de la discriminación. Existe gente atrapada por sus propios prejuicios, por el miedo a tomar decisiones diferentes. Existe la injusticia de no mostrarles otro camino.

Hermione siempre ha tenido problemas para conseguir que otros entiendan su verdad. Quién iba a decirle que era Draco Malfoy, cubierto de tizne y vergüenza, las marcas de la lucha visibles en su rostro, el primero que iba entenderla sin necesidad de una explicación.

Draco baja la varita y exhala, temblando de pies a cabeza. Apoya la espalda en la pared de piedra y tiene que agregar las dos manos para sostenerse. Vuelve a mirarla a los ojos.

Hermione descansa contra la pared contraria de su pequeño escondite, la máscara entre sus manos, los labios entreabiertos buscando palabras que no llegan. _Que no hacen falta._

Pase lo que pase esta noche, una batalla ha sido ganada.

Draco respira, piensa en el siguiente paso. No se le ocurre nada. No quiere volver y no sabe cómo seguir avanzando. No va a pelear del lado de Potter, eso seguro. No sabe quién es sin las cosas que lo atan a esa máscara, a esta guerra. No sabe quién era mientras lo ataban. Solo el fuego en los ojos de Granger y las viejas palabras en su mente, lo tranquilizan.

_No eres un asesino, Draco._

_No tienes que hacer esto._


End file.
